random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
is an upcoming action/adventure, platformer, and tower defense game for Wii U set to release on November 18, 2012 in North America, November 30, 2012 in Europe, and December 8, 2012 in Japan. It will be the first official entry in the sub-series of the Mario franchise, Bowser & Jr.. Story The game follows a very narrative story of Bowser's latest scheme as he plans to overtake the Mushroom Kingdom and transform it into his own humongous metropolis called Neo-Bowser City and rule over it with Princess Peach by his side, his dream queen, and his dream wife. He starts this plan by setting out which areas of the Mushroom Kingdom he must claim for his metropolis. After pin-pointing the areas he chose to claim, he orders the Koopalings, Boom Boom, and Pom Pom to help him conquer those areas whilst Kamek has to babysit Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. notices that he was never appointed to do anything useful in his father's latest evil scheme. He then remembers that he has been lately excluded from his father's schemes and missions. He feels that his father may not even care about him anymore, plus the fact that the Koopalings seem to be bullying him a lot lately for those reasons, even though he is on a higher rank above them, makes him feel like he's been mistreated too much. Thus, Bowser Jr. tries to get Bowser's attention a lot by impressing him with his traits and that he can do a lot of things, but Bowser really puts this as distracting from his schemes and orders his son not to do that anymore. This gets to the point where Bowser got really frustrated and irritated at Bowser Jr.. Feeling shocked, sorry, and embarrassed, Bowser Jr. decides to run away from his dad's sight. Bowser now realizing his mistake, has to decide on whether his schemes or his families are more important. Bowser decides to do away with his scheme somewhat, to just trying to propose to Princess Peach for Bowser Jr. as, even though Princess Peach was never Bowser Jr.'s mother at all, Bowser Jr. had always wanted her as his maternal parent. After Bowser finally finding the finest piece of gold in the Mushroom Kingdom (via stealing from the Mushroom Kingdom's finest museum during nighttime), he forged the piece of gold into an engagement ring for Princess Peach. Bowser Jr., on his own, notices this from afar and decides to follow his father. The next morning, Bowser actually proposes to Princess Peach on the top of her castle on a huge balcony. As expected, she rejects his proposal. Bowser tries again countless and countless of times, until she states her simple reason to why she can't marry him. Princess Peach states that she is with "someone else". Bowser stubbornly asks where is "he". Mario with Yoshi then arrives on the huge balcony with Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad with a couple of Baby Yoshis following close behind afraid. Bowser gets Mario on top of a flat tower on the castle and gets in a battle with him. Right before Bowser nearly knocks Mario out, Princess Peach intervenes and reluctantly says "yes" to his proposal, but only for one day. Bowser excitingly hugs Princess Peach and whispers "thank you" and explains that all of this was so that he could have his son back after what has previously happened, which Princess Peach happens to understand. Out of nowhere, Bowser Jr. runs to his father and one day-only mother and hugs them and thanks his father for caring about him. All of this is leaving Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad very confused of what is happening to them. Out of the blue, Bowser exclaims that the Mushroom Kingdom will transform into the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest metropolis, Neo-Bowser City, ruled by him, Princess Peach, and Bowser Jr.. Bowser snaps his fingers and what he said is done in just a second. A ceremony begins at the heart of Neo-Bowser City with Bowser celebrating his one-day marriage with Princess Peach with Bowser Jr. by his side and the rest of the Koopa Troop following them. The staff roll then comically depicts the rest of Bowser's one-day marriage with Princess Peach with all the situations and antics that have happened between them and had to deal through. In a post-credits scene, it is the next day and everything went back to normal all of a sudden. No Neo-Bowser City in sight and Bowser is no longer in marriage to Princess Peach. At Princess Peach's castle, Bowser, Princess Peach, and Mario gather at the huge balcony. Mario requests for Princess Peach to be back with him to which the other two both agree to. Just as Princess Peach walked towards Mario though, Bowser kidnaps her again in his airship to his castle. Bowser sighs that "this is the life", to which Bowser Jr. agrees to. Mario then gathers Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad with Yoshi and the Baby Yoshis together on a journey to Bowser's castle, thus concludes the game with the beginning of another Super Mario adventure. Gameplay Players take on the role of Bowser in this game and explore new areas in the Mushroom Kingdom to claim for Neo-Bowser City. In each new area discovered, there are hubs (which act as the Worlds) which then spread out into many other sections (which act as the Levels). In the hub, players set out various defense towers to clear out any enemies in Bowser's way or Bowser can personally fight the enemies themselves using a curling/rolling mechanism similar to rolling in Goron Link's transformation in Majora's Mask or rolling in Dillon's Rolling Western. In sections, Bowser has to personally explore these areas by himself which include enemies to defeat, as well as collecting various items. Some sections are tied together, forming a linear pathway to a final section that contains the hub's boss battle. Features Playable Characters * Bowser Other Characters * Bowser Jr. * Princess Peach * Mario * Koopalings ** Larry Koopa ** Morton Koopa Jr. ** Iggy Koopa ** Roy Koopa ** Lemmy Koopa ** Ludwig von Koopa * Boom-Boom * Pom-Pom * Kamek * Luigi * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Toad (red spots and blue vest) * Toadsworth * Baby Yoshis (blue, magenta, and yellow) Enemies Bosses * Mario (with Yoshi, Fire Mario, Super Mario, Small Mario) Items * Mushrooms * Fire Flowers * Ice Flowers * Lightning Flowers * Poison Flowers * Mini Mushrooms * Mega Mushrooms * 1-Up Mushrooms * 1-Up Moons * Question Blocks * Brick Blocks * Coin Blocks * Note Blocks * POW Blocks * Coins * Star Coins * Red Coins * Red Rings * Flying Question Blocks * Warp Pipe * Starman * Spinning Green Coins * Green Rings * P-Switches * Blue Coins Hubs * Koopa Badlands (Hub World) * Forest at Dusk (World 1) * Deserted Desert of Desserts (World 2) * Sunrise Shores (World 3) * Aurora Snow Lands (World 4) * Hurricane Mountains (World 5) * Luminescent Caverns (World 6) * Chai Valley (World 7) * Mushroom Kingdom (World 8) Music Bowser & Jr./Music Mario Fanon Navigation Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Bowser Category:Wii U Category:Video Games Category:Fanon stuff Category:Fanon Category:Mario Fanon Category:Bowser & Jr.